A Work of Art
by Findel
Summary: Zelgadis' life is rather dull. Nothing new ever happens and he can't stand it. Everything seems bland until the fateful day he buys a painting at an antique shop.
1. Default Chapter

**A Work of Art**

**Chapter: 1**

**Boredom**

* * *

Well here's another new fic I have come up with now that my mind seems to be running on overdrive again. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

'Can things get anymore boring and tedious as this,' Zelgadis thought as he continued to type in integers in the program he was making. 'You would think they would give me something interesting to do but no I'm stuck programming accounting software,' Zel thought sarcastically as he continued. After about another hour he had finished the program and saw that it was quitting time. He sighed at the time and picked up his jacket as he made his way towards the door. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. Right as the doors were closing he heard someone shout, "Hold the elevator." 

He held the door and allowed the group of young men onto the elevator and when one of them saw him he commented, "Hey, Greywords. How ya been? What bullshit assignment they got you working on?" 

"Accounting software," mumbled Zelgadis as he leaned against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Oh man that has to suck. Hey you look like you could use some R and R you want join us tonight," offered the young man Zel knew as Martin. 

"No thanks," Zelgadis barely whispered as the doors opened and he walked out his jacket slung over his shoulder as he exited the building. 

The group of men where just left staring at the back of the reclusive Zelgadis Greywords. 

* * *

After getting out of the office and down the street Zelgadis sighed while he continued to walk towards his home. 'Nothing is ever different. Same old boring life, same boring job, and same boring and foolish people,' Zelgadis thought as he continued to walk without truly paying attention to what was around him. Why should he bother to him everything was always the same and always boring. Just as he was about to cross the street he heard the boom of thunder over his head. He looked up just in time to be hit with a downpour of rain. All of a sudden a sharp wind came through the streets and the rain came with it quickly. The storm was already bad and felt like it was getting worse. Zelgadis looked around quickly and found a store right next to him that had a sign saying open. He quickly walked in and shut the door behind him so the storm wouldn't follow into his new found sanctuary. He looked around to see this was some kind of antiques shop. It had old looking chairs and chests with all sorts of other bobbles on shelves. He didn't see anyone running the store so he just began to look around until the attendant came back. He pick through odds and ins not seeing much that interested him. He soon found his way into a back corner of the store that held paintings. He found himself drawn to these. These paintings were all beautiful in their own way, but one stood out to him. It was a painting of a grassy field with a backdrop to a lake. It had the sun setting in the final background and the paintings color mixing of greens, oranges, and blues. He marveled at the painting, feeling like he was being sucked in, when he heard, "So ya like good art do ya?"

Zelgadis turned around to be met by a stooped over old man with a walking stick in hand. His glasses rested at the end of his nose and he placed them back on his eyes to look up at Zelgadis. He then said, "Hmm, I've never seen you in here before sonny."

"Because I don't come in here I'm only here because of the storm," Zelgadis replied as he pointed outside where the storm still ragged on.

"Ah, yes. Odd weather we are having today. I mean none of those weather men saw this coming and it just came up in an instant," the old man speculated as he sat in an old rocking chair.

Zelgadis stood for a moment before asking, "Mine if I sit down...It looks like it might be a while before I get out of here."

"Sure, sure young man have a sit. It's not everyday I have company," the old man chuckled as he motioned towards another rocking chair.

Zelgadis took his seat and began to rock as he thought to himself. He was soon brought out of it when the man asked, "So what do ya do for a living sonny?"

"I work with computers," Zelgadis answered bluntly.

"Ah, that seems to be a good craft to have nowadays," replied the old man and then asked, "So how's your work going?"

Zelgadis sighed and answered dully, "It's boring the life out of me. In fact life is boring the life out of me. Nothing ever seems to change, it's just the same routine everyday."

The old man rubbed his chin for a moment and then said, "Well I'm no magic worker but they said certain herbal teas can help the feeling of boredom."

Zelgadis chuckled slightly, "Hasn't worked yet. I don't know I just need to find something to spice up my life a little bit."

The old man resumed his thinking pose for a few moments before snapping her fingers. He then got up and made his way towards the back corner while saying, "Well this won't fix it right away but how about some of these paintings to brighten your home?"

Zelgadis got up and looked before answering, "Well, I can probably only afford one."

"Two for the price of one my boy. You kept me company so I'll do a favor for you. Pick out any two ya want," answered the old man as he positioned all the paintings.

Zelgadis automatically went to the field painting and said, "This one...and what's under here," as he pointed to a painting that was covered by a tarp.

The old man pulled the tarp off to reveal a painting of a beautiful red headed woman. Her soft looking white skin contrasted well against the bright red of her hair. Her eyes held a playful look that seemed to gaze right into one's soul. Her full red lips carried a smile of mischief that would make one shiver in worry. Zelgadis couldn't help but stare at the painting in wonder. Everything he would find beautiful in a woman was present in the painting before him. He was soon brought back to reality by the old man saying, "Yes, this was my mother's favorite painting." 

"So this belonged to your family," Zelgadis asked while still examining the painting. 

"Yes, my mother bought it at an auction when I was just a youngin'. Strangest thing though is the last owners told us that we needed to cover it up every night or we'd never get any sleep," the old man explained. 

"Don't tell me you believed that...I mean who would want to cover up such a thing of beauty," Zelgadis asked. 

"Well we didn't believe it either and my mother made the same point. But, after mother died years later, my father one day just covered up the painting and stored it away claiming it was cursed," the old man said in a kind of chiding manner. 

"Well I don't believe in such silly superstitions," Zelgadis replied and then said, "I'll take those two." 

"Ah a good choice my boy. And, I guess I don't need to warn you about covering her up at night then," the old man said jokingly. 

Zelgadis actually chuckled as he said, "No you won't now how much do I owe you?" 

"That would come out to forty dollars my friend," the old man replied as he rang it up in the cash register. 

"Done and done," Zelgadis said as he paid the man and wrapped both of the paintings in the tarp as he looked out the window. 

Outside the storm had let up and he turned to the old man saying, "Well I need to be going. But, I'll be sure to visit you again sometime." 

"I'd enjoy that sonny and I might have some new paintings by then," the old man replied cheerfully. 

"See you," Zelgadis said as he waved to the man and walked out onto the street and towards his apartment. 

* * *

Zelgadis unlocked the door to his apartment as he carefully carried the paintings into the living room. He laid the painting down on the small coffee table and then unwrapped them. He then retrieved a hammer and nails he had just in case something happened. He then proceeded to hang the field painting in his bedroom. After finishing there he went back to the living room and decided that the woman's painting would look perfect above the coach. He moved the next nail into his hand as he positioned the painting above the coach. After he finished he stood back and admired the painting for a moment. After a few minutes he looked to the clock to see that he was quite behind schedule. He sighed and then commented, "Now to see what I can whip up to eat before I have to get to bed," as he walked into the kitchen, leaving the painting to hang over his coach.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	2. A Work of Art Chapter 2: Odd Happenings

**A Work of Art**

**Chapter: 2**

**Odd Happenings**

* * *

Next chapter is up for all of you that praised and asked for more.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that day that Zelgadis had visited the antique shop and he felt like shit. He hadn't slept well the past week or so after visiting the shop. He couldn't think of why, but he knew that he need to get some sleep some how. He was walking out of work when he heard Martin's voice calling him, "Hey, Greywords. Your look horrible man why don't you come with us tonight and rest."

"If you're referring to going to a bar and getting drunk as per your usual I think I'll skip that thank you," Zelgadis said curtly as he walked out the door.

After finishing his usual walk Zelgadis pulled out his keys as he reached his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He turned on the light to be met with two playful, ruby red eyes. He smiled as he looked at the woman in the painting hanging above his couch. Even though it was just a painting it seemed to brighten his mood when he looked at it. He looked at the painting for a minute before he walked passed it and into the kitchen. He began to cook his meal adding the little odds and ins he usually did. As he reached for the salt, that he had placed next to him, he noticed it wasn't there. He looked to where the salt should be just to notice it was all the way across the counter. "What the hell," he commented to himself as he went to fetch the salt.

He retrieved the salt and finished cooking his meal. He plated his meal and opened the refrigerator to grab a drink. He found a bottle and thought to himself, 'Well looks like the bottle will be my friend tonight,' as he pulled out a beer. He then sat down on the couch to begin to eat his meal. As he ate he could've sworn he heard a loud thump every once in a while. He looked up to the ceiling thinking it was the people on the next floor, but it didn't come from there. He quickly looked to the painting of the woman to hear the thump once more. It seemed to be coming from the painting but he knew that wasn't possible. "Great now I have rats," Zelgadis thought out loud as he got up to put his plate in the sink. 

As he was washing off the plate he felt something cold run across his neck. He turned around quickly, throwing a small amount of water across the room, but nothing was there. He looked around slowly and listened for anything, but nothing was amiss in the place. Nothing physical that he could see was wrong. He shook his head and thought, 'Pull it together Zelgadis...you've just had a bad month that's all...You just need some sleep.' He finished the plate and placed it back in the cabinet. He then turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room as he walked towards his bedroom. "Time to bring out the big guns," Zelgadis said as he placed two sleeping pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a glass of water.

He then stripped down to his underwear and crawled into his bed to awaited the pills affect to take over. Soon the pill began and Zelgadis fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Zelgadis was dreaming and it was taking a turn for the odd. He found himself in a field somewhere. He had never seen it before in his life that he could remember but he was there nonetheless. He looked down at himself to see he was now dressed in an off white shirt and pants. He found this kind of odd, seeing as how he didn't own any clothing of this color. He walked for a bit until he came to the beginning of a forest. He looked around again wondering why he was here. He then heard a low moaning voice call out, "Zelgadis."

He turned towards the forest again to see a figure walk out from behind a tree. He couldn't tell much about the figure as it got closer to him. It looked, as best he could describe it, like a living shadow. It was black and featureless other than it's arms, legs, and head. It moved closer to him as he slowly backed up while keeping his eye on the thing. It seemed to speed up as he back away until it was right on him. It grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to it in a strange embrace. It was then that he noticed this thing had a chest. When he went over the feeling of it's body he realized that this thing was female. He tried to pull away but only succeeded in moving a few inches from it. As he looked at where the things face would be he saw some of the shadow pull away from it's mouth. As he watched it opened it's mouth to let out, "Beep, Beep." 

* * *

Zelgadis shot up to hear his alarm clock going off. He quickly turned the offending device off and breathed raggedly as he still recovered from the dream. He wiped his brow of sweat as he got to his feet. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower while he sorted through his dream. 'What was that about? What was that thing that was after me? Am I going insane...I don't know anymore,' Zelgadis thought before he stepped into the shower to bathe himself. As Zelgadis finished he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall. He toweled off as he stepped out of the shower and into his bedroom again. Zelgadis then selected the outfit for the day while saying to himself, "Another day, and more boring work."

After getting all he's things together he walked out the door and headed to his work saying, "Here we go again."

Zelgadis arrived at work and went through his normal routine in the mornings. Once he logged on to his computer he walked to the coffee maker and poured his usual large cup of black coffee. He set down to work and began programming more office software as he took sips of the coffee at different intervals. He typed away for most of the day but taking his hour for lunch like everyone else. It was about an hour and a half before quitting time and Zelgadis found himself having trouble getting the program to compile. As his frustration grew he began to pound on the keys more than it would be typing on them. Right as the clock hit five Zelgadis sent a run command and waited with his fingers crossing each other from holding his hands at opposite angles. A moment later the program stopped without a hitch showing that it had finally compiled. He sighed with relief and saved his work. He then shut the computer down and picked up his coat as he left his desk. He made his way down to the first floor without hearing the voice of Martin call him. He quickly made it out the door and walked down the street not looking back. "Well this day wasn't a total drag," Zelgadis said to himself as he got closer to his apartment building.

Zelgadis opened the door to his apartment and turned on the light. He then flopped down on the couch to lay down for a moment and cool off. He rolled on his back and looked up at the painting as he asked, "I think take out will be good tonight don't you?"

The painting did the only thing it could do, and smiled back at Zelgadis. Zelgadis smirked and said to himself, "I'm really losing it if I'm asking a painting questions," as he went to call his order in.

* * *

After eating and loafing around his apartment for the rest of the night Zelgadis made his way to bed. He stripped down and laid in the bed drifting off to sleep. He was so tired he forgot his sleeping pills. He dosed off and began to dream again. This time he found himself in the middle of a forest. In fact he was sure it was the exact same forest from the night before. And, again he was in the same off white outfit that he knew he didn't own. He looked around the forest and saw nothing at all. He sighed and then asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

Before he could think of he heard a moan. He turned but didn't see anything in the forest. He started to walk forward when he heard the moan again, but this time it moaned a name, "Zelgadis..."

Zelgadis quickly turned to see the shadow again as it came towards him with blinding speed. He turned on his heel and ran as quickly as he could. He raced through the forest dodging roots and underbrush trying to get away from the shadow creature that was chasing him. He looked behind him as he ran to see the thing had disappeared and was no longer in sight. He stopped and looked around trying to find it or a way out. As he was looking two arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around his waist from behind. Zel looked down to see arms that where gray and not black like he saw before. He also noticed that the arms had detail not just a blob of black like before. The hands were covered with gloves that came halfway up the lower arm. The rest of the arms were bare until a little before the shoulder where a sleeve started. Zelgadis looked behind him to see a woman but she had no face. There was no face but the rest of the body was fully formed and holding to him as her embrace continued. He struggled against her grip but she didn't give an inch to his attempts. He turned to look at her again and as he did she moaned out, "Zelgadis..."

Zelgadis jolted from his sleep and looked around his room. He breathed heavily as sweat poured down his brow and his heart raced. He turned and looked at the clock to see that it two in the morning. He placed his head in his hands and pulled them down in frustration. He grunted and said, "Man, what a dream...guess I'll try a change of venue to try and finish sleeping."

Zel then gathered up his pillow and blanket and moved to sleep on the couch. He dumped all his bed apparel on the couch as he reached over to the clock on the day stand and set the alarm. He then laid down on the couch while pulling the blanket over his body. He looked up at the painting and whispered, "Good Night," as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zelgadis had been sleeping without dreaming and was getting the rest he wanted. As he went to roll he felt a weight on his body. He soon felt the weight shift and felt something grab a hold of his arm. Zel's eyes shot open to be meet with a pair of ruby red ones. He just stared into those eyes as the same eyes just stared back. Their breath intermingled as they returned each other's look. It was the owner of the ruby eyes that moved first. She lifted herself up slightly as to separate themselves and to get a better look at Zel. As she did Zel realized that this woman looked exactly like the woman in the painting. He then also noticed that the painting was missing it's main attraction. He started and then said, "You...you're form the painting."

The young woman jerked her head up to where the painting was and then quickly back to Zel with a big smile on her face. She then embraced Zel's neck while resting her head on his shoulder saying, "Thank you. Thank you for not covering the painting up."

To say Zelgadis was in shock would've been an understatement. Here he was being hugged by a woman that apparently came from a painting that he had bought a week ago. He looked at her as she turned her head to look at him and asked, "Who are you and what's going on?"

She smiled and giggled as she replied, "I'm Lina. Lina Inverse and you're the one who didn't listen to the curse crap and actually left the painting uncovered long enough for me to escape."

"Escape? You mean you were trapped in that painting," Zel asked still in shock.

"Yeah, it seems that I pissed off the wrong old hag and she cursed me into that painting," Lina explained as she wrapped her hands around the back of Zel's head.

"And this was how long ago," Zel continued to ask as he began to blush at the situation he was in.

"Umm...a few centuries," Lina answered as she pulled Zel closer, "But, I'm not interested in talking about my past. I'm interested in you."

Lina then pulled Zel into a kiss. At first Zel was too shocked but he soon allowed himself to relax and kiss back. After a few moments Lina pulled away and looked at Zel as he opened his eyes. Zel then smiled and said, "You're rather forward, aren't you," as he ran a hand through Lina's hair. 

Lina lifted her head slightly and sighed as she felt Zelgadis' hand run through her hair. She then looked at him and said, "That was your reward for letting me escape the painting." 

Zel smiled and asked very uncharacteristically, "Well, is there anymore to this rewards program?" 

Lina smirked as she placed her finger over his mouth. "Maybe tomorrow," Lina replied as she laid her head on Zel's shoulder and whispered, "Good night." 

Zel smiled for the first time in his life he felt content holding this woman in his arms. He wanted to tell himself that it was too good, that it was just a dream, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He pulled Lina closer to him and closed his eyes as he drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	3. A Work of Art Chapter 3: Weird Realizati...

**A Work of Art**

**Chapter: 3**

**Weird Realizations**

* * *

Next chapter up and here we go.

* * *

Zel fought himself to remain asleep. It was the best rest he had had in ages and he didn't want to wake up now. It was so warm here, so comforting that he wished he could stay here forever. At about that moment the alarm went off and before he could move to hit it something moved on top of him. He would've described it as if a cat, make that a really big cat, had slept on his chest and was now jumping because of the clock. His eyes opened wide when he remembered that he didn't own a cat and that the clock was now silent. He looked to see the red head from the painting sitting on his chest holding what remained of his alarm clock. His eyes grew wide as he stared at her, 'I thought that was all just a dream.'

At that moment the red head flinched at the movement of his chest. She looked down at him and stared for a moment. She then realized she was still holding the broken clock in her hands and quickly hid it behind her back while covering with, "Morning."

Zelgadis blinked twice before saying, "If you're still here then that means last night wasn't a dream."

Lina smiled and commented, "That's right...what do you not want me free of the painting," as she went into a cute little pout.

Zel sighed as he rubbed his temples and said, "I didn't mean it like that it's just that how can I believe that happened. This isn't some fairy tale and I can't find a way to explain your existence."

Lina smiled and then commented, "Maybe some fairy tales can come true?"

Zel sighed again and then remarked, "I guess but what was that kiss about last night."

Lina's face turned as red as her hair as she put a hand behind her head while saying, "Oh so you remember that...um...let's just say I got a little over excited to be out of that painting."

Zel just looked at her and then asked as he blushed, "Um...could you get off my chest?"

Lina looked down, noticed her position, and turned an even darker shade of red. She moved to the end of the couch but didn't turn her back to Zelgadis. After Zel sat up he yawned and said, "By the way I saw the clock so you can stop hiding it."

Lina ducked her head and handed over the broken appliance while apologizing, "Sorry it's just it went off and I didn't know what to do. I haven't been part of this world for quite sometime you know."

Zel nodded and chuckled somewhat saying, "I can understand and I don't care that much about the clock...it's just I feel as if I'm going crazy...I still have a hard time believing the painting thing."

Lina smiled at Zelgadis. She liked how his laughed sounded and would like to hear it more. But, she would first have to get him off the non-believing line. She looked at him and said, "Okay, just think of it this way. You have a new roommate that no one has ever meet before."

Zel thought about it for a second then looked at her and said, "I guess it could work...seeing as how no one really comes here to visit me so you can stay here."

"Yea," Lina proclaimed while holding up her fingers in the normal V sign. She then commented, "I'll just sleep out here on the couch and you'll never notice me."

Zel shook his head and said, "No you can have the bed I'll take the couch."

Lina looked at Zel after that comment and then blurted, "Oh, no don't tell me that macho, chivalrous bullshit is still going on! I'll be fine on the couch and it's your house you should use the bed."

Zel looked at her and replied, "Well I'm sorry if I was raised to be courteous to a lady, but that's how I was taught so I still insist that you take the bed."

Lina grumbled at the young man and said, "I'm not taking your bed. It's your house you use the bed."

Zel smirked and replied with, "Yes, it's my house and my word is final so you use the bed."

Lina ground her teeth and clenched her fist. Her face became red with anger as she launched forward and hit Zel in the face. "Fine!! It'll take the damn bed if you're so damn insistent!!"

Zel sat up from being sprawled out on the floor and rubbed his jaw. He looked at Lina and said, "You have quite a left hook there."

"And, don't you forget it," Lina shouted as she walked towards the bedroom.

Zel picked himself up and went into the kitchen to see what time it was. He looked at the clock and saw he only had twenty minutes to get to work. He thought for a moment and decided against going to work because Lina might destroy anything that so much as beeped before he got back. He walked to the phone and dialed his bosses number. "Hi Boss...I'm feeling under the weather today so I'm going to be using a sick day. Alright, I should be in tomorrow unless I've caught something...Thanks bye."

Zel hung up the phone and when into his room to see Lina sitting on the bed looking around the room. She soon turned to him and said, "This is a lot better than anything I've stayed in before."

Zel chuckled and said, "Well, one it's not some hotel, and things have improved since your day and age."

"Speaking of which...What is the clothing style now? I'm sure I'll attract unwanted attention with this outfit on," Lina commented as she looked at her clothes.

"You're right...Tell you what, I'll take you out clothes shopping after I take a shower," Zel said as he grabbed a towel and what he wanted to wear that day.

Lina blinked at him twice and said, "Won't that take a good while?"

"What...oh no it won't. You see we no longer need to draw and heat our own water. Now everyone has indoor plumping and water heaters," Zel explained from the bathroom door.

"Oh...you'll have to show me this works. I'm not going too long without at least a bath once in a while," Lina commented.

"Okay...I'll show you after we back in today," Zel called as he shut the door and turned on the water to the shower.

* * *

Lina came out of the changing room and asked, "What do ya think," as she modeled one of the outfits she had chosen form the rack.

Zel couldn't have but be at a little loss for words. To say Lina was pretty in that outfit was an understatement; she was stunning. She had chosen a white long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The jeans hugged her hips and legs well to show off her trim lower body. The t-shirt was all so rather tight but it didn't matter to Zelgadis...Lina's upper body was just a beautiful as her lower. Zel shook his head slightly before thinking, 'What am I thinking...I barely even know her and I'm already to the point drooling. There's no way I'm gone already.' Zel was soon brought out of his thoughts by Lina's voice, "Zel...Zel...Yo earth to Zelgadis!"

Zel shook his head again and looked up to see Lina looking at him. He smiled dumbly and said, "I'm sorry Lina I just got caught up in a thought...what do you need?"

"Who do I look," Lina asked for the second time as she struck a pose.

"You look great Lina," Zel replied while trying to not sound too enthusiastic.

Lina smiled and said, "I think that'll be enough I haven't picked out this many clothes in my whole life," referring to the full winter wardrobe Zel was about to buy her.

"Well, we have a lot of things nowadays that you would need a least this amount of clothing," Zel replied as he helped Lina carry the clothing to the cashier.

After finishing the clothes shopping Lina walked along side Zelgadis for a moment before asking, "Zel...Um...why didn't you give her any money? You have a tab there or something?"

Zel smiled at Lina, 'It's like having a little sister,' he thought before a more adult thought came into his mind, 'A little sister that you aren't related to and can't take your eye off of....Stop that,' he berated himself before answering. "Well you know that little card I handed her?"

"That little thing that she ran through that funny little machine that made all that noise and spit out a receipt," Lina replied making sure she was talking about the same thing.

"Yeah that's it. Well, that card allows me to purchase items now, and pay for them at the end of the month...so it's kind of like a tab but I have to pay it regularly."

"Oh," was Lina's reply as she continued to walk down the street. She was mesmerized by this new age that Zelgadis had brought her into. A lot of things were still confusing, but what she did know was that things were a lot more convenient nowadays. Then she was alerted by her stomach she was hungry, "Uh Zel...can we find some place to eat?"

"Sure," Zel replied and then said, "How about here this is a nice little cafe...not a big chain so they make sure to cook the food correctly."

Lina nodded in agreement and sat down with Zel at one of the tables outside the cafe. They were soon greeted by a young woman with menus asking, "How are you today? My name is Filia and I'll be serving you today...Oh, Mister Greywords, I see you've come to join us for lunch again. And, who's this? A newcomer to the office," Filia chirped away happy to see Zelgadis was back for the food...he was such a generous man.

Zel smirked a bit and replied, "Filia ever the gossip. This is Lina...she's a friend of mine that just moved into the city so I'm helping her move in and showing her around." 

Lina smiled and said, "Hiya, I happy to meet you I'm Lina, Lina Inverse."

Filia smiled and took there orders...by the time she got to the counter to place them with the cook both she and Zelgadis where pale looking and had swirls in their eyes. 'How can she eat so much,' was all Zelgadis could think as he watched Lina finish off the last of her food. He paid and left a generous tip as he and Lina continued on back to his apartment.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	4. A Work of Art Chapter 4: Feelings of Lon...

**A Work of Art**

**Chapter: 4**

**Feelings of Longing**

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Warning: This has a Citrus flavor to it...meaning if you aren't over 18 or are offended by description of sexual acts (or in this case description of masturbation) please don't read. 

* * *

Lina sighed as the hot water ran down her body. She smiled as she thought, 'This time is strange but I love whoever invented this shower thing. Hot water instantly is wonderful.' Zelgadis had shown her how to use the shower and then went to go start dinner. She hummed to herself as she soaped up the rag and began to wash herself. She worked her way down her body as she began to feel clean in over a few centuries. As she was washing the inside of her legs she began to think of Zelgadis. "He's a nice guy...really nice," she said to herself while bringing the rag upwards.

'I mean I don't like to be treated like I need special attention, but I am grateful for what he has done for me,' Lina thought as she moaned because of where her hand was. She leaned against the wall of the shower as she held her hand in place. She then dropped the rag, and the pretext of still bathing, as she ran a finger over her nub. She slowly slide down the wall as she ran her finger over the spot a few more times. When she came to a rest on the floor she inserted a finger while continuing to rub. She slowly moved her finger in and out of her patch as she moaned again, "Zel..."

After a few moments Lina had increased the speed and force of her finger as she had almost reached her point. "Oh gods...Yes," Lina somewhat wailed as she felt the extreme surge of pleasure hit her senses and caused her back to arch.

A moment later she came down from cloud nine and back to reality. She lifted her hand to see some of her juices still there. She sighed as she washed off her hand thinking, 'Jeez, ever since I got out of that painting I've been this way. I mean I've never spontaneously kissed a man I've just met much less masturbated while thinking about him,' Lina thought while slowly standing. "Well time to get out," Lina said as she turned off the water.

She pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel. She toweled herself off then wrapped it around her petite frame. She opened the door and walked out with the steam following her. She walked out into what was now her room by default and stopped in front of the mirror on the dresser. She struck a pose and thought, 'Thank god I didn't age any while stuck in that painting.' After a moment of messing around in front of the mirror Lina went through the dresser and picked out an outfit.

Lina dressed in a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before hanging up the towel. She then opened the door to walk into the living room. She breathed in deep and took in the aroma of the meal Zel was preparing. Lina moved towards the kitchen and poked her head in the door to see Zel busy at work. Zel's concentration was held by cooking the meal to the point where he didn't notice Lina. He quickly chopped up some carrots and other vegetables and added them to a large pot. As he turned his attention to a skillet of ground beef he felt something lean against him. Zel looked behind him to see Lina looking over his shoulder at what he was cooking. He smiled and said, "You could've just asked," as he moved aside so Lina wouldn't have to stand on her toes.

Lina laughed and said, "Well you just looked so determined that I didn't want to disturb you."

Zel chuckled as he turned back to the beef and stirred it a little. "Don't worry about it conversation is welcome."

Lina smiled and then asked, "What do you do for a living Zel?"

Zel thought on how to answer and then replied, "You remember that machine I told you about in the living room?"

Lina thought for a second to remember the name then answered, "You mean that computer thing?"

Zel nodded and replied, "I make some of the programs that makes the computer work right."

"Oh...," was Lina's comment. She then asked, "How many people do that?"

Zel thought for a moment and said, "A lot of people do. The company I work for has two programming departments because of all the programs we make."

Zel took the skillet off the burner and dumped the beef into the pot and covered it with a lid. He then washed his hands in the sink before walking out into the living room with Lina in tow. He sat on the couch and invited Lina to sit next to him which she accepted. Zel looked at Lina before asking, "Why so interested in my work all of a sudden?"

Lina shrugged and said, "I just want to learn as much as I can. And, I might as well start with asking you the easier questions."

"Well anything else I can answer while you're thinking of questions," Zel asked.

Lina thought for a second before asking, "What's for dinner?"

Zel chuckled and replied, "Vegetable soup...You get a lot of volume for just a small amount of actual food."

Lina smiled and said, "Good I'm really hungry."

Zel winked and said, "I know...I thought Filia was going to have a heart attack when you finished ordering."

"Hey! A lady needs to make sure she has proper nutrition," Lina stated while inclining her nose.

Zel chuckled and said, "Well speaking of that the soup should be done. Let's eat," as he helped Lina up and they went back into the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

Lina laid awake in Zel's bed, or should she now say her bed, while looking at the ceiling. 'Man that was a good meal. Zel is a really good cook I'll give him that,' Lina thought. She rolled over and stared at the wall while her thoughts went back to the young man in the next room. "He's a jack of many trades it would seem," Lina said out loud to the darkness.

Lina was happy to be out of the painting but she was even happier that it was a person like Zelgadis that released her. 'I mean I could be stuck with some fat jerk,' Lina thought as some other unwanted releasers came to mind. Yes, Zel was an ideal rescuer if Lina could pick anyone. Lina shook her head and said, "Man, when did I just start thinking about Zel like this?"

She rolled over and stuffed her pillow over her head, as if to muffle her thoughts, but she still found herself thinking of him. She tossed and turned for a good while before she finally got situated and felt like she could go to sleep.

* * *

Out in the living room Zelgadis was having the same problem with getting to sleep. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes just to see her face. He opened his eyes once again and thought, 'Have I already fallen for someone that I've only known for one day?' He rolled onto his back and looked up to see the frame with nothing in it. He smiled as he remembered that night but then brought his hand up to his lips. He remember that kiss she had given him; how could he forget it? "She said it was just her being overexcited and I'm sure it was mostly that. I wonder if I could get an encore performance," Zel smirked as he rolled over again.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard the bedroom door open. He sat up and looked to see Lina coming out of the room. The main thing that struck him was that she was wearing one of his shirts. After he got over that fact it made sense. His shirts were long enough for Lina to be decent without have to totally dress. He looked at her and asked, "Something wrong Lina?"

She nodded and said, "I can't get to sleep Zel...do you have anything that might help," hoping this new age had more than her time with sleeping remedies.

Zel nodded saying, "Yeah, I show you," as he got out from up his blanket and stood up.

It was Lina's turn to stare as Zel stood up. He was in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants with no shirt on. She moved her eyes up and down as the moonlight from the window illuminated his lithe but muscled features even more. Before she knew it Zel was right in front of her asking, "Is something wrong?"

Lina blushed and averted her eyes saying, "No...nothing....nothing is wrong."

Zel raised an eyebrow and looked down to remember he had taken off his shirt to go to sleep. He blushed but didn't retrieve his shirt from next to the couch. He just repeated himself saying, "Just follow me."

Lina nodded and followed him into the bathroom. She watched as he opened the medicine cabinet and started searching through some of the bottles until he found a large glass one that was labeled, 'Sleeping Pills.' He dropped two into his palm and hand them to Lina. "Here. Take two of these with a glass of water and you should be out within thirty minutes," Zel instructed before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door.

Lina looked at the white pills then at the door while thinking, 'Thanks Zel,' before doing as instructed.

Afterwards Lina laid down and covered up she giggled and said, "I think I'll forget where the sleeping pills are next time," as she pictured Zel in her mind as she drifted off.

* * *

Zel laid back down on the couch and thought, 'Well I never thought a simple task like that could seem so interesting.' He then smiled and said, "Oh well at least I can say Lina has good looking legs."

Zel then laid on his back as he drifted off with idea of a certain red-headed woman filling his mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	5. A Work of Art Chapter 5: Unwanted Visito...

**A Work of Art**

**Chapter: 5**

**Unwanted Visitor**

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I got caught up in getting out a few chapters of Protector. Here we go.

* * *

Lina's eyes fluttered open as she sat up in the bed. She stretched and yawned as she looked over at the clock on the wall. 'Nine-thirty, well Zel's probably at work by now so I guess I'll just laze around until he gets back,' Lina thought as she slid out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off what made up her pajamas as she waited for the water to heat up. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled as she recalled the events of last night. 'Whatever I think of my reactions of late I can't deny that Zel is hot,' she thought before stepping into the shower. As she began to wash she hummed a tune to herself before saying, "Ah, this is the life."

* * *

It had been about three hours since Lina had woken up and she had gotten rather bored within those three hours. Luckily she had found where Zel kept what books he read and she began to go through one of the novels. As she was getting into one of the fantasy novels there came a knock at the door. Lina laid the book down and went towards the door thinking, 'Who in the world is here?' She soon opened the door to be met with a young woman with raven black hair. She was in a black leather outfit which consisted of a skin tight leather tank top and a form fitting leather mini-skirt that barely came low enough to be considered decent. The woman lowered her dark sunglasses and looked at Lina from over the rim. She then asked, in a haughty voice, "Who are you?"

Lina clenched her fist to control herself as she thought, 'How dare she take that voice with me. I don't even know her and she's acting all high and mighty...' Lina breathed out before answering, "I'm Lina...can I help you?"

The woman ran her hand through her hair and answered uninterested, "I was looking for Zelgadis but since he's not here I guess I'll just leave."

Before Lina could ask anything else the woman turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway. Lina just stood there for a moment before slamming the door and pacing around the living room saying, "How dare that little tramp think she can talk to me like that. Just because I'm not Zel...," Lina trailed off as she said his name.

'She was looking for Zel...does that mean she's in a relationship with him,' Lina thought as she changed her ranting. "If Zel has been leading me on this long and he is in a relationship then I'm going to pound him into the floor," Lina continued to ramble even though she didn't know why she was so angry about Zel being in a relationship.

With her anger still blazing Lina sat down on the couch and waited for Zelgadis to get home. "I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets home," Lina said as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

* * *

Zel hummed as he finished typing the last of the program he was working on. 'Why am I so upbeat all of a sudden,' Zel thought as he shut down his computer. He picked up his jacket and began to walk towards the elevator when he heard the all too familiar call, "Hey Greywords how ya been."

"I've been alright...what is it this time," Zel answered in a cold but somewhat lively manner.

Martin looked at Zelgadis for a second before asking, "What's gotten into you? I mean that's the most you've said to anyone here. And, humming to yourself something really good must of happened to you."

Zel smiled as he walked into the elevator before replying, "Let's just say I took an old man's advice and haven't regretted it since," before the doors shut; leaving Martin and gang to stare in wonder at this new Zelgadis.

Zel whistled to himself as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He got to the door and went to unlock it when he noticed the door was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in while calling, "Lina...I'm home. Lina is everything okay?"

Before he could do anything else the door shut behind him with an alarming force. He spun around to come face to face with an enraged Lina leaning on the door. He took a step back in surprise before asking, "Lina what's the matter?"

Lina took a step forward while saying, "You know what's wrong Mister playboy. Here you are leading me on when you are already in some relationship with a rather scanty number at that."

To say Zel was confused was such an understatement that the term, 'That was out of left field,' came to mind with neon flashing around the phrase. He was totally confused on what she was talking about and what he had done to deserve this. As he continued to back away his back met the wall. As Lina marched closer to him he put his hands up and said, "Lina I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not in a relationship with anyone and I haven't been leading you on."

Lina stared at Zelgadis and replied, "Oh, don't give me that. Your little girlfriend stopped by earlier today looking for you. You should give her better information about your schedule next time."

"Who are you talking about Lina," Zel asked as he looked at her.

Lina walked until she was only inches away from Zelgadis saying, "That little raven-haired hooker with the black leather ensemble that showed up here that's who."

Zel was still confused, part of that was due to one half of his brain trying to think on who Lina was describing, and the other half was too busy noticing how close Lina was. 'She's so close. If I had any chance now would be it,' one side thought while the other replied with, 'Are you crazy? She'd go nuts if I did anything like that.' As Zel's mind was at war over what to do, his body moved on instinct. He slowly brought his hands up to cradle Lina's chin in them. To his surprise she didn't pull away and he quickly said, "I don't know what's going on but I assure you that I didn't mean to lead you on if that's what happened."

Lina's mouth stopped moving when Zel's hands cradled her chin. She slowly looked up to see Zel looking down at her and hear his reply. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth and he didn't know what she was talking about. Lina averted her eyes and said, "I'm...I'm sorry Zel I just got so angry when that woman showed up...even though I don't know why..."

Zel smiled as Lina averted her eyes and apologized for her reaction. He moved his left hand back to run his fingers through Lina's fiery locks. His right hand cupped Lina's chin as he angled her face up towards him. He looked into her eyes as she returned her gaze to him. He then whispered, "You didn't need to apologize," before softly kissing Lina on the lips.

Lina went into shock for a moment as Zel kissed her. Her eyes where wide as saucers until her mind figured out what had happened. After she had caught up she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Zel's neck. She then quickly responded by opening her mouth and running her tongue along Zel's lips. Her heartbeat sped up as Zel responded and allowed her entrance. As Lina probed Zel's mouth with her tongue she grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and began to lead him towards the living room. Lina lead Zel to the couch where she broke the kiss by falling onto the couch. Zel looked down at Lina as she slowly opened her glazed over eyes as if she were drunk. Before Zel could comment he was surprised by Lina's next action. She reached forward and grabbed a hold in between his legs. Zel let out a gasp as Lina gave a light tug and said in a low, sexy voice, "You know what I want...so give it to me." 

Zel was under her spell as he straddled her on the couch and leaned down towards Lina. He lowered his head to her neck and began to kiss and nibble as his hands slid down her sides. Lina moaned as Zel teeth pressed into her skin and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Zel began to moved up her jaw Lina repositioned herself so that her legs where on either side of Zel. Zel pulled back and said in a husky voice, "My you little vixen. Look at you...we've only just begun and you're this hot...maybe I should see what happens when we move a bit quicker," before lowering his hands to her breast. 

Lina let out a loud moan when Zel's hands began to caress her breast through the fabric. She was about to moan again when he silenced her with a forceful and very hungry kiss. Zel's tongue forced his way into Lina's mouth and continued to probe until he heard a voice, "My you've been busy Zel." 

Zel released Lina and turned his head to she the same raven haired woman that Lina had described. Before he could say anything Lina had tightened her hold and pulled his head right into her chest. She then glared at the woman and said, "I don't know why you're here but he's mine and you aren't taking him away." 

The woman tossed her hair and said, "Ha...you can keep him. I'm not interested in him...I'm just here to deliver a message." 

Zel freed himself from Lina's death grip and glared at the woman before asking, "What do you want Eris?" 

Eris laughed and said, "I see you've lost no love for me Zelgadis. Well I'm just here to let you know that he thinks it's time to give up this little game and come home. And, he will be coming to visit in a week," before she walked out the door and disappeared. 

Lina looked up at Zel worried and asked, "Who is he?" 

"My grandfather Rezo." 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
